charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Son Goku
Introduction Son Goku (Japanese: ソンゴクウ Son Gokū, Chinase: 孫悟空 Sūn Wùkōng, simply known as Goku) is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball franchise. He was born on the planet Vegeta as the saiyan Kakarotto (Kakarot in the English dub) and sent to Earth to destroy it however he was then found by the martial artist Son Gohan (the name he would give to his own son) who chose to raise him as his own adoptive grandson. Years later Goku would later meet Bulma and join her on a journey to find the 7 Dragon Balls which itself would lead Goku on a journey to train under many martial arts masters to push his limits and fight evil doers. History being born on Planet Vegeta to Bardock and Gine. Was sent to destroy to earth but bumped his head causing him to forget his mission and past and became the adopted child of Son Gohan and was taught manners and morality and self defense and how hunt and feed off the wild which into use when he killed adopted father while in the Ozzaru form and not under control and met bulma a few years later after fending for himself and went on a adventure in search of the dragon balls and met Muten Roshi after he brought turtle back and defeating The Bear Thief on the way there and went to small village and met Oolong who joined their crew and got stuck in the desert and while starved goku defeated the dessert bandit Yamcha and met the ox king who supposedly had a dragon ball and they called roshi cause they needed to put out the fire and he blew up the mountain instead and became a student of roshi's because goku learned the kamemehameha in a instant while it took roshi a hundred years and along with Krillin they were taught the ways of the turtle school and while at first rivals they became very close friends and defeated red ribbon army on his own and later joined 23rd bukaidoi where he met Tien and the crane school and though battle tien came to respect goku despite killing his master Tao Pai Pai and after this tournament goku finds out Krillin has died by King Piccolo Demon Clan Member Tambourine and sets out to defeat him and later kills him in revenge for Krillin but king piccolo has his youth restored and is out for his own revenge and there battle begins with goku emerging victorious and years later after this confict he has another with the last son of King Piccolo or Piccolo Daimao Piccolo Jr or Ma Jr and though their battle ends in a draw. Years later of training for Son Goku and his brother Raditz comes to earth with genoside on the mind and Son Goku and Piccolo Jr are forced to align to stop him and with goku putting raditz in a full nelson while Piccolo charges his makapopsenpo and kills both as goku planned and he mets King Yenma as anybeing does when death befalls them. So Kami asks permission from King Yenma for goku to go on snake way to met North Kaio and he grants kami's wish and goku on way to snake meets princess snake who tries seducing goku but much failure to goku's lack of interest in women and with failure she gets mad and tries to eat him but goku ties her up instead killing her due to her giving him food and her nice treatment of him and later on mets North Kaio who trains goku until he goes back to kill Nappa and fight vegeta. After finding out about nameks dragon balls they Ask Mr Popo to bring them to namek and which he has bulma fix the Namekian ship and pilot the remaining z fighters there instead to revive all there dead friends killed by Vegeta and Nappa. Conflict with galactic emperor rises after finding out about the namekian dragon balls and frieza causing the death of krillin and goku's turn to a super saiyan. Years later Future Trunks warns the z fighters of the androids arrival and with that they train in the time chamber in order to prepare for this threat. Credit *Hero Wiki Category:Male Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon characters Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Pure Good Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Iconic characters Category:Famous characters Category:Characters that eat a lot Category:Immortals Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Black Hair Category:Orange Category:Multicolored Hair Category:Blue Hair Category:Red eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Yellow Category:Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Outright Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Orphans Category:Tier 0 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10 Category:False Antagonist Category:Dimwits Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipotents Category:Omnipresents Category:Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Characters